Psychics
by Stormi Raine
Summary: In the future psychic abilities make up the next step in evolution. What happens to the all human Cullen family if some of the "normal people" don't like who they are or what they represent ...PSYCHICS.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note of sorts or a preface or guide…..**__This is a story that is based in the future when psychic powers are the next step in evolution. However the part of the world that has yet to evolve are discriminative toward those with the abilities known as Psychic's or ESP'ers. The Cullen family consists of Carlisle and Esme Cullen who are the birth parents of Edward and Alice Cullen and the adoptive mother and father of Rosalie and Jasper Hale and Emmett and Isabella Swan, all of whom hold special abilities (though not the ones you think) and their all human and none of them have gotten together romantically, yet. _

_ Carlisle is a doctor and is a Telekinetic which gives him the ability to move objects with his mind. _

_ Esme is a school teacher and is a hydrokinetic it gives her the ability to move water at will. _

_Edward is a Telekinetic as well as must psychic children get their powers from a variation of their parents. His Telekinetic abilities are slightly different then his fathers though as he can also manipulate objects not just move them. _

_Alice took after her mother's power but as with everything had to make a complete change. She is a Pyrokinetic much to the horror of this story Edward is Alice's older brother and they are 17 and 15 respectively._

_ Next up we have the Hale twins Jasper and Rosalie the Cullen's adopted them both when they were 10 years old. They are Telepaths supporting the twin connection all the way as they each other's minds, they currently 18._

_ Last but not least we have two of my favorite characters Emmett and Bella Swan. Emmett the oldest of all the Cullen "children" in this story at 20 he a Metabinder, which is a rare psychic power which allows him to create solid objects form nothing, for a short amount of time._

_ Last we have Bella the youngest at only 14 she has the odd combination of two powers she is a clairvoyant-empath not falling neatly into either category, having both emotion control and all three 'cognitions', pre, post and present._

The first chapter should be up really soon.-Stormi Raine


	2. About as predictable as a metronome

"Everyone smile!", Jasper said as he set the timer on the digital camera once again and quickly hurried back to the group.

"Alice! Don't even think about it!" Snarled Edward without looking back at his younger sister who was attempting rabbit ear's on him.

"Ah, since when are you clairvoyant?", Alice pouted as she put her hand back down at her side.

"Hah! It doesn't take a clairvoyant to know how _you_ think." Bellowed Emmett as he gave loud laugh.

"You are getting kind of predictable there, Alli…" Rosalie said as she fixed her hair a little before the next picture.

"It's always embarrassing watching a tapped out performer doing the same old tricks." Emmett said ruffling Alice's spiky black hair.

"You should talk, Em, you never had any!" Alice retorted frowning, "What is this pick on the short kid day."

"Every day is pick on the short kid day" Edward Replied if his trade mark half smile.

"Guys! Can we please have one photo that includes no glaring, blinking, grimaces or unfunny gestures? Esme will kill us if we can't at least get one!" Jasper exclaimed pointing at the camera which was currently ticking down toward zero.

"She's got one! She's got hundreds…" Emmett whined, he was never one to stand still for too long so the past twenty minutes of picture taking was torture for him.

"Not including the half-a-dozen we've been standing here for. Why do we need copies anyway?" Alice asked.

"We have to be sure one comes out." Edward said calmly looking straight at the camera ready for the picture.

"At least three will. Come _on_, I want to go down to the vintage book exhibit." Bella spoke up for the first time from her spot in the front.

"One more." Jasper promised as the countdown reached the teens

"Uhg, I can't take this! This is _so boring_." Emmett complained.

"That's it. I don't have to take this. Company! Eyes Forward! One more then you can all scram and do what you want." Jasper shouted in his gruff military voice.

"Can we get a hallelujah!" Alice shouted throwing her hands up in joy.

"Alice! Hands down, eyes forward! And I want smiles or no dessert tonight." Edward said yet again not turning around.

"Geez, you're no fun when….well ever." Alice said before putting a quick smile on her face.

"Bella, Eyes..." Rosalie started to whisper.

"Forward, got it." Bella said quickly lifting her head up to face the camera.

**CLICK**

"Finally!" Freed from his prison of posture, oversized Emmett Swan bounced out of the family pose to turn and look at the back drop of their portrait. "You know they've overblown a picture when you can see the nose hairs." His face wrinkled with distaste. His own adoptive father's enormous head looked down on him with a trademark quiet smile.

"They certainly made the display eye-catching I must say," Jasper commented as he began to pack up the camera that had been perched rather precariously on the flat surface of a modern sculpture.

The other Cullen children had to agree – giant faces stared at them from the walls and hung like tapestries from the ceiling, making the whole room look like a bizarre trophy room, peppered with glass cases, models and flickering screens filled with real life footage and interactive menus. Across the far wall, lit up with studio lighting, a raised sign proclaimed the hall a TRIBUTE TO THE HEROES OF THE MODERN AGE.

It had been a source tremendous amusement to the Cullen children when they had learned of the exhibit at the metropolitan museum. Bella had appeared one morning snickering uncontrollably over the morning paper, where the others had been stunned (and then in fits) to see their father, Carlisle Cullen, looking back at them as one of the main selling points of the museum's latest exhibit.

They had questioned their father about it, and Carlisle had shrugged uncomfortably and mumbled about some charity work and art patronage that the museum seemed to feel the need to pay him back for. By the time the usually reclusive doctor had learned of the tribute, the plans were well in the works and there was no polite way to refuse the museum curators starry-eyed vision. Edward, Carlisle only real son, had suspected that his father hoped the museum would escape the notice of his associates and his real and adopted children– it was the way his face had frozen up and gone blank when wife Esme called and loudly proclaimed her pride to everyone within earshot, and had promptly demanded that the children go to the museum and 'take lots of photos' since she couldn't get away from work long enough to take them herself. Edward also suspected that Esme was well aware of this fact – she might be old compared to the house of teenagers she manages but, the woman's sense of humor was still firmly intact. She always allowed herself the odd rare moment to wind her husband up.

It made Edward smile too. Being the son of such a brilliant doctor was both daunting and brilliant, and the Cullen children rarely ever got the opportunity to make the great man squirm. In the end, he had sighed, dragged out their most expensive camera with the air of a man going to the gallows, and told them to have fun, be careful and look out for one another.

14 year old Bella Swan looked around, and Carlisle Cullen looked back from all directions. She sniggered over a photo of a young Carlisle Cullen in the early days of his career as a ER doctor before he started his psychic specific medical practice . "I can't believe Carlisle used to have a goatee." She mumbled

17 year old Edward grinned over her small shoulders. "That's nothing. Right before Jasper and Rose joined the family he tried to grow an Errol Flynn moustache."

"No way!" 20 year old Emmett said making his way over to his baby sister and younger adoptive brother.

"I don't remember that," 15 year old Alice looked up from the large picture of her parents on their wedding day

"It didn't last very long," Edward chuckled as he slung the camera over his shoulder. "He had it for all of two months before mom cornered him with great-grandpa's straight razor and a calculating expression…"

18 year old Jasper hooted with laughter. "No wonder she never watches Errol Flynn."

"She hated that moustache," Edward remembered reflectively.

"Hey, we're in here," 18 year old Rosalie pointed out a family portrait.

"Awww look, it's Bells when she was actually shorter than me," Alice's face turned into a slight pout. Bella and Alice had been relatively the same height, with Bella a little short, since the Swan moved in the Cullen house. But shortly before the start of her freshmen year of high school Bella had a growth spurt putting her 3/4th an inch taller than Alice.

"At least my hair looks normal," Bella retorted, annoyed. This was true what you could she of Bella's curly was perfectly in place, while the rest of her stood tucked mostly behind Emmett so you couldn't tell. Alice on the other hand had recently gotten tired of being the red-head in class and attempted to dye it blonde. This would have worked if the product she had used hadn't also been a primmer leaving Alice with a pale blonde afro. Shortly after the picture was taken Esme took pity on Alice and took her to a salon where they managed to fix and hair and since then Alice has keep it at a short spiky black to avoid afros.

"Yeah, well, neither of you had pimples," Edward grimaced at himself in all his young teenaged glory.

"Not your best side," Jasper agreed, grinning.

"Mom looks pretty," Alice said softly.

Yes, she surely did.

"Alright," Edward broke into the moment. "We had a deal. You can all go wherever for a couple of hours. Alice, you stay with Bella."

"I have to go with _her_?"

"I have to go with _her_?"

"Yes," Edward rolled his eyes at the near-stereo outrage. "You do. No arguments, compromises, deals or contracts," he added before either could open their mouths again. "Dad gave me specific instructions not to let either of you wander around alone, and I'm willing to let you go off without an adult chaperone, but that's as far as I'll bend. You can _both_ go _together_ wherever you like _inside the museum_," Edward had learned not be ambiguous in his orders when it came to his mischievous younger sister. "Without Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie or I, but you will be together _all the time_. And that's as good as it gets, so live with it."

"I'm _15_ Edward!" Alice glared irritably. "15."

"Consider it a safety measure, Alli," Jasper smirked. "This way when you get into trouble, we won't have to run to two different places. Efficient, see?" He sniggered as he got a double "Shut up Jasper!" and an added "What do you mean _when_?" from an indignant Bella, who knew from experience that this was a losing fight but was determined to see it through to the bitter end.

"Oh, come on you two," Rosalie consoled philosophically. "The Vintage book hall and the Old Time Fashion display are right next to each other. You'd be going there together anyway."

Alice glared at Rosalie for her annoyingly inescapable logic, and huffed. "Fine. Fine! Come on Bella, we're going to Forties style dress for the next school dance."

"Hey, how come you get to pick!" Bella asked as Alice started to pull her away.

"Because I'm older, taller and wiser." Bella gave her a look. "Oh you know what I mean."

"Two out of three, anyway." Bella smirked as she dodged Alice's fist aimed for her arm

"Have fun!" Emmett called after their retreating backs as they bickered back and forth.

"Hey, hold on," Edward called after them. "Remember…"

"Don't split up, don't talk to strangers, don't draw attention, don't stray from the crowds," Bella answered him with the air of one reading off a checklist. Edward opened his mouth to try again. "And we'll meet in the food court in two hours, no more, no less." Bella finished for him.

"Not bad!" Alice said admiringly as they rounded the corner out of the display hall.

"Not really," Bella shrugged. "Edward's as predictable as a metronome."

Edward was left standing with his finger raised and his mouth open. Without even turning to look he growled "Shut _up_ Emmett!"

Emmett was shaking with suppressed, silent laughter. Jasper was a lost cause, nearly prostrate on the floor, his face red as he guffawed.

"You might want to try…" Jasper suggested innocently as he straightened, his face twitching. "To be just a little more…surprising?"

Emmett went double again at the look on Edward's face.

"Surprising, he says," Edward rolled his eyes. "As if anyone would have any trouble guessing where you want to go, Civil War boy."

"I'm the academic," Jasper replied with dignity. "I'm supposed to be reliable."

"You mean boring," Rosalie ribbed, grinning.

"Says the girl who is about to make a bee line straight for the Vintage Car Exhibit. Edward's not the only one getting predictable around here." Emmett prodded Jasper's shoulder. "And you know what they say about girls who like big cars…"

"Yeah." Jasper punched Emmett's arm playfully. "That they happen to be my twin sister."

Jasper and Rosalie then linked arms and started to walk off, "Food Court two hours we know" they said in perfectly together.

Edward lowered his hand again," Wild animal exhibit?"

"History of Music," Emmett countered, and Edward chuckled. "When did we hit predictable-Ville anyway?"

"We aren't predictable," Emmett argued unconvincingly. "We're just too busy to be impulsive."

"Uh-huh," Edward looked idly out of the exit arch.

"Stop worrying, Edward, it'll be fine."

Edward snorted and his normally brother's outrageously loud adoptive brother advice. "I wouldn't if I wasn't totally convinced by now that if they aren't looking for trouble, it's only because its trouble's turn to look for them. And Jasper and Rose can attract their own brand when they want to; they just choose not to\, usually."

"Edward, they may be young but they certainly aren't stupid. They know they can't attract attention here, the _know_ it. They don't ever get the chance to do things like this either. They won't do anything to blow it, not on purpose."

"They don't _need_ to…" Edward stopped himself, because Emmett was right. Whatever notable dangers there were in letting the Cullen children out on their own, they did hardly ever get the chance to do something so…so normal. Edward certainly didn't want his siblings growing up living in fear of the outside world. "Never mind, I'll see you in a few." He said before walking off.

Besides, Edward admitted to himself later as he critiqued the history of violins up in the promenade level, it was kind of nice to get away and have the chance to quietly indulge in all their own interests for a while. Anyone who spent any time with the Cullen's for any length of time knew that they were the center of each other's universes, but it could get very exhausting at times.

It was just the way it had always been. From the time Edward was born to that frightening night that Carlisle lend in the two silent Swan siblings in to the house and told Esme that the two scared children needed a place to stay. They had always been there for each other.

So, the clan of Tracy boys had pretty much come to depend on one another for friendship and support. They bickered, fought, ribbed, pranked, teased, competed and argued relentlessly and endlessly, all day, any day, every day, unless of course some foolish outsider made an ill chosen remark about one of them, in which case the Cullen's would lock together in an impenetrable Cullen fortress and bulldozer over anyone else like a siege engine. Otherwise, strong willed and responsible Edward would guide the mature and outgoing Emmett, quiet and scholarly Jasper would keep the boisterous and mischievous Alice in line, and confident and proud Rosalie would turn to young shy Bella and protect her/

It was a _good_ family, Edward knew. He'd known others in school, and some of Dad's business associates too, that dreaded the Christmas holidays, the family reunions, the weekend visiting with grandparents. It had always confounded Edward. His siblings crowded him certainly, annoyed him sporadically and even angered him occasionally – but there had never been a single day where he'd thought about leaving it forever and actually meant it. None of them had. They were the Cullen's'.

And at their head? Carlisle, brilliant doctor and humanitarian advocate for Psychic rights. Small wonder he had ended up immortalized in a museum long before death got a say in it. And always by his side Esme the teacher. Mother, cook, house keeper, secret keeper everything the family could every need and so much more

Edward sighed – their lives weren't perfect, far from it. But surely alone it would be far worse.

He checked his watch – thirty minutes to go. Maybe he'd take them out to dinner, since they were living normally. His parents both wouldn't be home until late and, Edward smirked wickedly, they could get the photos processed.

Around him, there was a rising murmur. He looked up, and was all the screens and lights start to flicker and crackle.

Then he felt it – like a cold wind across the bare matter of his brain, a tingling, ticklish sensation. And then words, stamped across the inside of his mind in white hot light, cutting through thought, memory and perception.

_Edward, get to the vehicle hall __**right now!**_

_**End of Chapter 1 and a letter to my English teacher. You spend all week telling students that they have to write longer papers and use as many words as they can think of and as many sentence and paragraphs as it takes to get your point across. You tell us about a 54 paged paper you gave to one of your college professors and use it as an example for what we should strive for. But when you give use a paper on our favorite place in the world, a topic everyone was excited for, you tell use only two pages. And when I had the nerve to type into the third in class you went on a rant about class sizes and if every student in every class wrote more than two pages you would have too much work. And then you had the nerve to delete my paper and tell me to write less. Well SCREW YOU I don't want to write less I like writing more than is expected you shouldn't give us an assignment if you don't want us to actually try on it. GRRRRRR.**_

_**-Stormi Raine  
**_


	3. So much for a normal day

Edward broke speed records. He may have even broken the sound barrier.

When he arrived in the basement hall he had a confused sense of…fire. There was fire – a teen appeared to be holding a cigarette lighter that had gone crazy, flaring like a torch right near his face.

The crowd wasn't acting right either – instead of being drawn to the spectacle they were spreading out like a blooming flower, showing extraordinarily intense interest in the racing cars of the 20th century. Bella was talking to a group of people near to her, her pale face set in a shaky smile. The people kept trying to see past her, but their eyes seemed to skitter away from the scene. Their faces were confused, and were slowly turning to understanding under Bella's chatter. There were a few unctuous nods at the still frozen teen and his staring friends. No one appeared to notice the fire.

The fire was dying away, fizzing out like the oxygen had been sucked away from it. Around the flames shimmered a blurry, translucent rippling, a heat haze that looked confined. Edward looked around and saw Emmett's dark hair and solid form moving down the other set of stairs at the other end, one hand on the banister one hand out in from of him like a battering ram.

Edward flew down the stairs and dodged through the dispersing crowd. As he reached the teens and his siblings, the flames had died, starved, and Alice appeared from where she had been bending down, retrieving Bella's blue backpack from where the stunned, nearly scorched teen had dropped it. Edward looked over at Bella, whose face was clearly bloodied.

"Bella! Alice!" were the voices of both Jasper and Rosalie as they ran to the room from different parts of the building.

They both turned, and Alice winced slightly. Edward knew that gesture. It meant Alice knew she was in for it.

"She…she…" the stuttering teen was still gripping his silver lighter while his friends all backed up. "That psycho, she…"

"Are you all right?" Jasper appeared behind the teen, making him jump about two feet. "That was a nasty fall."

"Fall! That…she…she nearly set me on fire! And the other one was messing with me!" the teen cried pointing first at Alice then to Bella

"I didn't see any fire," Jasper said softly. "Are you sure? Maybe your lighter just flared a little. Smoking is a filthy habit, by the way."

"There was a fire!" One skinny blonde girl piped up. "It was really big! Everyone saw!

"I never saw any fire young lady," an old woman retorted from the crowd. "I did see your young lady hit that young man over there," she pointed to Bella, whose face was being tended to by Rosalie. "And then…well, he must have fallen." The words sounded a little uncertain, but a sudden disbelief flared in her eyes. "Besides, a fire that big would have had to start in a lighter!" There were uncertain nods from the few still watching, who were quickly dispersing to crowd around the exhibits.

"But…there was…" certainty seemed to drain out of the group of teens. Even the one with the cigarette lighter was frowning down at it.

"All right, everyone listen up," Emmett spoke up in his most commanding voice. "That," he pointed to Bella, who was holding Alice's scarf up to her nose. "Is my baby sister, and I don't like guys who take swings at her. You're lucky I don't need the hassle or I'd have you up on charges. Get lost, the lot of you! Before I call security, or decide to make matters into my own hands." He added a pounding his fist into his hand

The teens fled from Emmett's wrath. Emmett could really say it like he meant it even though the muscles were all for show, Emmett's just a giant teddy bear. Spectacle over, the people started flowing naturally among the exhibits again, unheeding of the six Cullen children gathered in the center.

Edward took a breath. "Right. All of you follow me," he glared at his two youngest siblings and shepherded them ahead of him. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie followed, keeping a wary eye on the people around them as they took up sentry positions at the rear.

Edward stalked out of the basement, up the stairs and into the main entrance hall. He sidestepped through an arch and down a corridor, where a dimly lit hall with a velvet rope blocking the way. This portion of the museum was closed for renovation.

The metal stand skittered a few feet to the left as Edward strode by, as if it too was eager to stay out of his way. Emmett gently slid it back with his foot as he followed Jasper and Rosalie in. Boy, Edward must really be peeved off.

Alice tried to get a word in. "Eddie…"

"Two hours. Two hours, that's all I asked for. How hard could that be?" Edward asked as he started to pace back and forth.

"Edward…"

"Don't even _start_ with me Alice!" Scott yelled, and then took a deep breath. "Jasper, Rose?"

Jasper concentrated. "Security was called, but they won't find us. No one is thinking about fire." It was harder than people assumed for telepaths to pick up thoughts, especially in large crowds where, Rosalie and Jasper had explained; for the most part all they picked up was a meaningless babble of mental chatter. But groups thinking on the same theme could make certain words and subjects easier to pick up.

"Emmett?"

"We're in a blind spot," Emmett assured him. He nodded towards the cameras, which if you focused for long enough, a slight, blurred heat haze type shape walled them, holding them pointing away from the five of them. Emmett leaned against the wall, his eyes closed.

Edward whirled on the two youngest, who were standing bereft of support before him. "_What the hell happened?_"

Bella took the handkerchief away from her nose. Her cheek and jaw was already bruising. "My armband," she sniffed experimentally, checking that the blood flow had stopped. Visible around her wrist was a plastic tag-like tie, coded with numbers. "It slipped out from under my sleeve and those guys noticed it and started messing with me. They stole my bag, and I couldn't just let them run off with it 'cause it's got my ID and cell phone in it." Bella took a breath. "I tried to get the guy to give it back. I tried to make him want to," here she paused and frowned. "But my concentration broke and something slipped." Bella blushed in the face of Edward's glare. "I…he started to feel fear, and I tried to calm him down..."

"Then that jackass punched her in the face and started to kick her when she went down. All his friends were laughing and the security guard on the gallery balcony turned his back." Alice's hazel eyes were smoldering and murky. "I wasn't hurting him, I was just making him back off." She glared right back at Edward. "The fire wouldn't have touched him."

"That is so far off the point it's in another galaxy, Alice," Edward growled. He rubbed his temples with one hand. "Let me get this straight. Some idiots decided mess around with you because of a stupid prejudice, and instead of doing the smart thing and getting help from the museum guards, you decide to play right into that prejudice and attack them, which, by the bye, if a far more illegal thing to do. Am I right so far?"

"Get help from where, Edward?" Bella's eyes shone with hurt and anger. "The only guard on that level saw what was happening to me – I made sure he noticed. He just looked the other way! He couldn't have cared less what happened to me. If I'd gone to get the guards at the main level, those kids would have left by then, and guards have to check our cards when we leave. We'd have to call Carlisle and Esme to get me out of lockup."

"It's bad enough the kind of crap we have to put up with just to be _allowed_ outside our own home," Alice piped up, infusing the words with un-Alice like bitterness. "We shouldn't have to let guys like that walk all over us just 'cause they need some entertainment."

"Oh, so you proved your point," Edward retorted angrily. "You really think what you did was vindicated? What if security had stuck around and saw what happened? It means a lot more than just a few hours in lock up and a fine if you get caught attacking people! If that what you two want? A padded isolation bin, getting doped up to your eyeballs and spending your days in a strait jacket? Do you honestly think it would be worth it?" Edward paced in a tight circle through plaster dust and plastic painters sheets. Neither Alice nor Bella were looking at him. "Wake up, kiddies. Wake up and grow up! They don't like us very much out there. We're tolerated only because we're useful and only if we're _careful_. If you think things are bad now, you see how they start treating us when they really start fearing us!"

"You're a fine one to talk about being careful," Alice shot back. "When we first started at Forks people were flying around left and right when you walked in a room!"

"That was different," Edward replied coldly.

"Right, its different when _you _do it," was the resentful rejoinder.

"They were people you would be dealing with for your entire education, every day," Jasper raised an eyebrow from where he perched on the cross section of some scaffolding. "It was important that they knew what the score was from the beginning. These guys, on the other hand, you don't even know their names and the likelihood of ever meeting them again is slim. What do you have to prove here?"

Alice turned her glare on Jasper. "We shouldn't have to just take it, not because they're the ones who are stupid and scared. At the very least that jerk will think twice before trying it again. The world must be really messed up when they are allowed to do whatever they like to us, just because _they_ have issues!"

"There are always going to people like that Alice! Live with it! They've always got a reason, none of them are fair," Edward flung out a hand as he faced his unrepentant sibling. "What are you going to do, burn them all? What does that make you then? Don't think for a minute I like the way things are any more than you, but at least I know there a right time to protest! Attacking a guy just because he's stupid and narrow and trying to act like a big man in front of his friends? He wasn't even worth your time, certainly not worth risking a sentence. Jesus, the two of you could have gotten yourselves arrested! Pick your battles!" Edward stopped pacing and growling. He was running out of steam. "I can't wait to hear what Mom and Dad has to say," he groaned.

"You're going to tell them?" Alice looked betrayed.

"Alice, I won't have to. They'll know." Edward told his younger sister.

Alice nodded gloomily. Carlisle and Esme Cullen were neither a telepath like Jasper and Rosalie nor an empathic clairvoyant like Bella, but they had a psychic power familiar to many otherwise ordinary men, which came under the category 'parenthood'. Like most parent, a look would be enough. He would know something had happened; after that it was a matter of time and patience.

"Two measly hours," Edward sighed. "It couldn't have been that hard Alice."

Somehow Edward's soft disappointment was more damaging than his anger. Alice began to look a little sorry. "It wasn't right, what they did."

"_We have to go…_"

Edward frowned at Alice. "No, it wasn't. But you didn't do the right thing either. I know running to security is the wimp's option – I've been in the same position before. But anything's better than getting thrown into an institution and dragging Mom and Dad through the courts." That made Alice flinch.

Neither of them had noticed Bella, but the still concentrating Rosalie suddenly registered her.

"_We have to go. Now._"  
"Emmett," Rosalie straightened from her lean and headed towards Bella who, at some point in the argument, had put her head in her hands.

"Bella? What is it?" Emmett got in close and gently tried to pries his little sister's hands away from her face. The rest of them were gathering around.

"There's been an attack," Bella whispered. "The President….or…or someone…some people…they were killed, or they're going to be, in the White House. They…there's a lot of blood…" Bella tried to get a breath. Her face shone with panic, and her eyes were unfocused. "And…and…" Suddenly the focus snapped back. "They're coming for us Emmett. They're coming for us, we have to go now! Oh God all those _people_…"

"Bella? Bella, calm down. It alright, you're in a safe place," Emmett got his hands on either side of Bella's face. None of the other Cullen's had never had more powerful vision than mild déjà vu, but Bella's were clear, powerful, terrifying and incredibly disorientating. Emmett could feel panic start to tighten in his chest, and knew Bella was unintentionally projecting through her empathy.

"We have to _go_ Emmett!"

"All right, we're going. Rose…" Rosalie was moving in before Edward even spoke. She could help Bella find some mental balance. She spoke to Bella quietly. Jasper took the camera case off him and packed in Bella's backpack, strapping it to his own back. Emmett and Edward moved to spy at the entrance and watch for an opportunity to move.

"Edward, Bella reckons it's just about to happen, if it hasn't already," Rosalie informed them, her arm around the pale Bella, gently shepherding a worried Alice with her free one. Bella was beginning to show signs of a headache, from the tense lines of her forehead and bruised jaw.

"Right. Straight for the entrance, show your cards, don't say or do _anything_ to attract attention." Edward clapped Jasper on the shoulder, and gestured him to take the fore.

As they hurried past the main hall's coffee shop, Edward felt a sharp concern shoot through his chest and spur his movements. On the television sets mounted in the café, the White House had appeared, headlines flashing.

So much for a normal day…

They were running

_Chapter 2 is done…I want to think everybody who read chapter 1 and a special thanks to__** She Promised Us Lamingtons**_ _I'm always so happy to get reviews and I love the fact that someone else is interested in this idea. And to answer your question no this is not an AliceXBella story, the characters love interest are the same as the book. However Bella and Alice are my main characters._

_Also a special thanks to Hurricane Isaac who allowed me to skip school even though the weather outside was perfect. You've got to love living in Florida._

**-****Stormi Raine**


End file.
